The Game
by AudiiSilver
Summary: THis is about a 17 year old who finds herself in a post-appotaliptic situation. She finds her way out of her first sticky situation them grows into a dangerous person. She runs into another group and joins and hesitations on both sides. Can they changer her, we'll see. THey all gather together to find out why they where there, and who put them there.
1. Prologue

I awake with labored breaths. It was dim the air was hot and dusty. The place that I was in smelled of old wood that had been sitting out in the mud; it was revolting. My throat was dry and my lips were cracked, it felt as if I had eaten sand. My tongue ran across my lip bring to my attention they were bleeding. I was so confused; my mind was clouded with all of the things that I have watched on the good old television. I came to the conclusion that there was a man, somewhere waiting. He had picked me up out of my room and was going to rape, torture, and kill me. Fear welled up in me as I lied there. I felt dizzy and weak. He must have drugged me all ready! I reach out for something to grab, I needed to get out of here before who ever put me here got back! My hand met something that looked like a broken down table, I made my way to my knee, placed both hands on the table and push. The table gave slightly but it gave me enough support so it was able to stand. I swayed like a tree in a windstorm. My eye site was filled with bright little sparks of light. I braced myself against the table, nearly falling to the floor once again when my knees fell weak. I stood there for what seemed like hours as I let the dizziness pass. Once it did, I shakily made my way to the boarded window.

I looked out between the cracks into the bright daylight. My jaw dropped. I wasn't in the only building there. I was in a neighborhood; I was on the corner of a block. Everything was overgrowing, the lawns, the trees! The road was cracked with weeds growing from them. This man must have taken me to some deserted housing place. Then I noticed someone. It was a woman walking down the road. She was limping badly and she looked unwell. "Hey! Lady, over here!" I screamed to her as I smacked on the boards to grab her attention. The woman looked at me and stopped. She started walking towards me, her speed picked up and her arms where reaching out. Something was wrong. People don't just run at one another like that. Then I noticed something else about her. Her skin was a sickening grey, and it looked as if part of her jaw was ripped off. The blood in my veins turned to ice and then she slammed into the window making animalistic sounds. All of the noise as roused others that where walking or laying around. They all came and started to slam, scratch, and tore at the boards. I slowly backed away. I was too scared to scream. My foot caught on the leg of the broken table and I fell, hitting my head. I lay there listening only for a moment before slipping into darkness.


	2. Reunion

It's been many months since I first found myself in this place. I've grown stronger, faster, and deadlier since I awoke in the small cabin. I found out that a strange disease is wiping out the human race. If you're bitten you die then come back. If you're scratched you die and come back. I've survived nearly a year by staying away from large cities and keeping moving. It's hard but I slowly have grown independent from civilization. I miss it at times when I'm alone, think if my life before. I was a junior in high school, I danced, I drew, and I had a loving family. Sadly singe, and now I have no chance of getting a guy, not even in my dreams. But now that was all gone. I've had to become someone other than Audrey Sterling. I have basically become an animal. I walk quietly, and I prance, well. I have always pranced when running, everyone told me I did. I guess that's because I dance, correction danced. All of my senses have become stronger. You have to do that I guess when you've trying to survive.

I stalk quietly through the forest with my bow in hand, a quiver full of arrows softly rattling on my back along with a pack. My deep brown eyes scan the ground that was in front of me. I pulled back my long brown curly hair into a messy ponytail; I don't need to get snagged when slinking through here. What I was looking for? Blood. I've been tracking a dear since dawn and finally I got a chance to get an arrow in him but a Walker came staggering through and made my shot untrue. I dealt with him before heading after my meal. I smelled something other then dirt and decaying leaves, it smelled of metal, it was blood. I look about for the source. There! The deer had collapsed- damn Walkers are starting to make their way to him. I raise my bow and send an arrow flying. Through the head, right where it needs to be. I quickly aim for the other two that where there. One by one they go down. I grabbed the rope that is tucked into my belt and I headed towards the kill. The deer was still struggling to breathe, sorrow shown in my eyes as I looked down at the creature, but I had to survive. With a quick movement I placed my knee on the animal's shoulder, unsheathed a knife in my boot and cut the deer's throat open while saying a small prayer of gratitude. Quickly I loop the top around his hind legs and hang him up. I broke down the carcass and placed them into my bag that I have been carrying and headed back.

I arrive at my makeshift home. It was up in a tree, it was slightly large, built out of flimsy plywood. The wood was placed so that wind wouldn't blow everything away the rest was tarp. A dark awful green. But it helps me blend in for the most part; just incase looters come about. I climbed my way up and set the heavy bag down on the floor of the 'house'. It was going to be sun down soon. I'd have to cook it tomorrow, I could hear the walkers moving in the wood, it sucked that they had to be more active at night. I pulled out a ragged blanket that was lying in the corner and curled up. Might as well sleep. I closed my eyes and an uneasy slumber came over me.

I awoke to the sound of gunshots in the distance. The fire sounded rapid and panicked. "Someone doesn't know how to aim." I groaned with little amusement. I grabbed my bow and quiver and put all knives in their right place. There was no sign of walkers where I was most likely they are heading to where the shots came from. I leap drop from the tree landing with a hard thud. Then I was off. I trotted through the wood, bounding over logs or, dead walkers. I really didn't stop to see what exactly what they were. The gunfire stopped as I made my way to the source, this frightened me. Had the Walkers gotten them? My eyes scanned the ground out of habit and they found something, walkers had been this way buy the drag marks and stuttered steps. They were chasing the person and covered their tracks. I heard a scream; it was of a female and most likely the one who had caused all of this. I strung an arrow and stalked forward.

I saw a younger female, about 14; she was facing around a dozen walkers and they were closing in. The girl had killed a lot of them by the body counts but her gun was out. A small sigh escaped me as I looked at her eyes met mind, they where dark with fear but a flame was light in their depths. She wanted to live. Should I shoot? Of course, I can't let her be mauled. I raised my bow, drew the string taunt then sent it flying at the walker that was about to latch onto her. "Stop making so much noise child!" I called to her. She obeyed her breath was short and panicked. I screamed, high, loud, and long. As I screamed I picked up a large stick and threw it at them. Slowly they put their attention on me. "Grab a body and put it on top of you, don't run!" I yelled. I looked as if she was about to pass out ._I know it's disgusting but do it!_ I pleaded slightly with her. Damn. With is going to be a hell of a day.

I jogged through the forest making sure not to go to fast for them, every once and a while I'd sprint forward, stop and take one out. I did this for what seemed like hours and finally the last one fell. "I use a lot of my arrows on this! Ugh, now I have to go back and tare them out of these guys heads!" I growled softly to myself. I walked back retracing the bodies, stopping to tug out the arrows from the bodies. I'd have to soak these things to get the Effing rotten blood out of everything. I arrived back to where I left the young girl last. My eyes scanned the bodies. I see nothing. "Where the hell are you!?" I send in a hushed tone. After All I've don't for this chick, she decides that she'll head off leaving me without a "Thank you "! Or she could be dead ready to become a walker because she didn't listen to me! How great, I wasted energy and valuable time, time that I could be using to be cooking. I began to walk away when a voice came from the bodies. "I'm over here dumbass!" The girl hissed from under the body. I turned to her growling. "You say that to the person who just lead all of those walkers away for your sorry ass! I should have let them chow down." I glared over at the girl. "Well, I didn't ask for your help now did I?" she retorted. _This is why I hate people! Ignorance! _The girl was standing now brushing off the dirt and muck from her clothes. "Then I should just shoot you now and feed you to them now?" I drew an arrow and aimed it at her. The girl grew ridged and laughed slightly. "You wouldn't." I pulled the string farther back and smirked. "I've had to do worse." Then I notice something about her. Her face was familiar. And Now that I think about it, so is her voice. "What's you name?" I questioned as I examined her. Why was she so familiar? We stood there in silence glaring at one another for a long while then she answered me. "Chloe." She said plainly. My bow dropped slightly. "What's your last name?" I pushed farther. "Why does it matter?!" Chloe Snarled at me. I charged at her, pulling out a knife a stuck it to her throat. "You tell me or I'll cut your throat open then smash your skull in with the heel of my boot!" I growled. "Okay Okay Okay! My Name Is Chloe Ella Jacobs!"

My eyes widened and I dropped the knife and hugged her. "I thought that all of my family was gone!" I held back tears. "Chloe, it's me, Audrey1 Your Cousin!"


End file.
